themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
West Country Dream
West Country Dream is the third song on the album Full Force Galesburg. Lyrics Sure as a surgeon You slipped your hand into the door jamb Blood coursing through the air tonight I know who I am I know who you are Or who you were just an hour ago Static interference on the radio tonight I know what I know Quick as lightning You brought your hand back inside And you shut the door behind you It's too hot out there tonight Breath rising and falling Expansion, contraction Why'd you tell me this? Were you looking for my reaction? Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"When I talk about this song I put it in the second person and I get a lot of blank stares but you know, I live for those blank stares. So, so you are in love, you've been in love for what seems like the entirety of your real life and what preceded it didn't -- it either didn't count or it happened to somebody else. And so, so you're in love but then what happens 'cause it's my song, it all goes to hell and, and so what's left is a lot of fear. A god-awful amount of fear." -- 1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *"This song involves a similarly well-meaning but ill-starred pair of people, uh, who live in Yorkshire." -- 1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands Things Referenced in this Song * "Why'd you tell me this? Were you looking for my reaction?" is a line taken from "You Belong To Me" by Carly Simon. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-06-26 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-06-14 - Detroit, MI *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-29 - Mercury Paw - Louisville, KY *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL Category:Full Force Galesburg songs Category:Video